


Deliziosa punizione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, PWP, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Akane vuole 'stuzzicare' Ranma, fingendo una particolare punizione.





	Deliziosa punizione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> Ranma ½; Akane Tendo/Ranma Saotome; È sempre lei a prendere l’iniziativa.

Deliziosa punizione

 

“Non puoi andare in giro così, senza coprirti il seno! Ti ricordo che al momento hai il corpo di una ragazza!” sbraitò Akane. Sollevò un tavolo e colpì in pieno Ranma, che ricadde pesantemente a terra con un gemito. Si massaggiò la testa, lì dove era comparso un livido violaceo.

Akane gli versò di sopra dell’acqua bollente, il seno della giovane ridivenne un petto mascolino, il corpo di Ranma tornò maschile e i suoi capelli passarono da rossi a mori.

Ranma si deterse le labbra, il codino gli ricadeva sulla spalla.

“Violenta” gemette.

Akane lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso, facendolo gemere.

“BAKA!” sbraitò. Cercò di raggiungerlo con un altro pugno, Ranma schivò e Akane gli cadde addosso.

“Imbecille” borbottò.

Ranma socchiuse gli occhi.

< È più spaventosa dei gatti, ma è anche… stupenda >. Arrossì, guardando le labbra sporte di lei e si deterse le proprie con la lingua.

“Stasera mangerò quello che mi cucinerai, per farmi perdonare” sussurrò.

< … e avvelenare > pensò.

Akane passò la mano sul petto nudo di lui, avvertì l’eccitazione del fidanzato attraverso i boxer e si premette l’indice sul labbro inferiore.

“Ho un’idea migliore” sussurrò.

< Evviva, sono salvo! > pensò Ranma.

Akane si sfilò la maglietta e si slacciò il reggiseno, Ranma avvampò e deglutì a vuoto.

Akane si giocherellò con i seni, fino a rendere turgidi i capezzoli.

“Posso farti capire cosa vuol dire per me vederti andare in giro mezzo nudo” sussurrò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“S-sei sadica…” mugugnò Ranma.

Akane si sfilò la gonna e prese la mano di lui, passandosela sulla coscia liscia.

“Oh, ma se ti piace” ribatté Akane.

< Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che mi sarei innamorato proprio della giovane a cui sono stato promesso sposo > pensò Ranma. Sentì la gamba soda di lei sotto i polpastrelli e rabbrividì di piacere.

“Però sei sempre tu che prendi l’iniziativa” disse.

Akane gli baciò il petto muscoloso, con una mano gli accarezzò i boxer, facendo scattare le dita e Ranma si lasciò andare a un gemito prolungato.

Akane si preparò da sola, mentre Ranma le afferrava un capezzolo tra i denti, mordicchiandolo.

< Alla faccia tua, Ryoga. Spero tu abbia la decenza di non spiare da Pi-chan, anche se da un ‘porcellino’ me lo aspetterei > pensò Ranma.

Akane gli afferrò una spalla con una mano, mentre si sedeva su di lui, mentre con l’altra giocherellava con il suo codino.

Ranma la penetrò con un colpo secco, con un mugolio di piacere, mentre Akane ingoiava un ansito. Iniziarono a gemere di piacere insieme.

< Spero che i nostri padri non ci scoprano > si augurò Akane, andandogli incontro con il bacino. Gli conficcò le unghie nella carne abbronzata e lo baciò, le proprie iridi color caffè erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.

Ranma ricambiò il bacio, continuarono a baciarsi tra gorgoglii e gemiti di piacere, ansimando.

Ranma accelerò la velocità, mentre Akane si adeguava al suo ritmo, lasciandosi penetrare sempre più a fondo.

Ranma continuò a prenderla fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo, scivolò fuori da lei e venne.

“Ha-hai visto… ti è piaciuto…” esalò Akane.

Ranma la baciò.

“Deliziosa punizione” mugolò, accarezzandole la guancia con il pollice.


End file.
